Iron King (character)
is a fictional hero of the Giant Hero archetype. History The Shiranui Clan have planned for 2,000 years to conquer Japan in retaliation for their nomadic ancestors being banished from the country by the Yamato Clan (who eventually became known as the Japanese people). Each armored ninja-like member of the clan controls a gigantic robot warrior in order to overthrow the "Yamato Government," as they call it. In response to this terrorist threat, Japan's National Security Organization send agent Gentaro Shizuka, disguised as what can best described as a Spaghetti Western version of a singing cowboy, to stop their plans with the assistance of comical, mountaineering-clad Goro Kirishima. After Iron King and Gentaro defeated The Shiranui Clan and their humanoid robots in episode 10, another terrorist organization called the "Phantom Opposition Party, or the "Phantom Militia" for short. Their goal was to overthrow the Japanese government and establish a new government in its pace in their bid for world conquest by using terrorist tactics. Unlike the Shiranui Clan, who utilized humanoid robots, the Phantom Militia use dinosaur-like robot monsters for thier army. After the Phantom Militia are defeated in episode 18, another group arrives to menace Japan. This time it's the Titanian invaders, from the Titanian Nebula, who have arrived from their home planet to take over the earth to exploit its more abundant natural resources. Unlike the Shiranui Clan and the Phantom Militia, who used robots for their monster armies, the Titanians used insect-like alien monsters for their monster-of-the-week. Not only this, but the Titanians are able to "body-jack", or take over the bodies of people and control them like puppets/ In the last two episodes of the series. the Titanians were able to body-jack Goro, and control not only him but Iron King as well and use him to attack Tokyo. The military planned to attack him, but Gentaro managed to convince them to let Iron King use up his bodily water supply so he could be more manageable. It was then that Gentaro realized that Goro was in fact Iron King. While in the process of trying to remove Goro's ability to transform into Iron King, the Titanians unleash Cricketton on Tokyo. This damaged Professor Tsushima's laboratory, and an electrical surge filled Goro's body that not only broke the Titanian's hold on him, but strengthened him even further. After defeating Cricketton, Iron King aided Gentaro in defeating the Titanian leader ad ending the threat once and for all. In an unusual direction for such tokusatsu programs, it is not the heroic but often surprisingly ruthless Gentaro but the bumbling, bespectacled Goro who has the power to become the giant cyborg Iron King. Also in an unusual direction, Iron King ofte needs help in defeating an opponent, primarily against the Shiranui Clan and Phantom Militia, where the monster-of-the-week gives Iron King a hard time, or actually defeats him, leaving the job of defeating the monster to Gentaro, mostly because Iron King used up his bodily water in just a few minutes. It wasn't until towards the end of the Phantom Militia arc that Iron King started to defeat opponents on his own, destroying Tora-Giras, Dodzilla, and Kumagross before taking on the Titanians and wiping out their monsters himself, with limited assistance from Gentaro. Profile Stats *Height: 1.8 to 45 m *Weight: 75 kg ~ 50 t *Speed: Mach 3 (flight) Transformation To transform, Goro presses the two switches on his hat. While transformed he uses up his body's water supply and can only sustain his transformed state for a few minutes. Goro_Kirishima.jpg|Goro uses the Turning Hat Iron_King_rise.png|Iron King rises Honeycam 2017-08-13 21-03-33.gif Techniques *'Iron Kick': A flying kick during which Iron King rotates at high speed. It is powerful but was not designed to take down the opponent. It is used very often, and appears in the show's opening. *'Iron Shield': A barrier that Iron King uses to block oncoming projectiles and attacks. *'Energy Dart': A dart of energy that Iron King and fire with precision at an enemy. Used on Gold Fire *'Heat Ray': First used in episode 18, he concentrates energy, emits red light and fires the energy, can blow a monster up. *'Explosive Flashes': Iron King can emit missile-strength flashes from his hand to damage enemies and destroy smaller objects like buildings and vehicles *'Cutter Rings': Iron King can fire rings of energy from his hands to slice off limbs. First used in episode 17 *'Emerald Beam': A beam of energy fired from Iron King's hands that can kill a monster in one shot. Used in episodes 21-24. *'Energy Bolt': A bolt of energy fired from Iron King's chest while in flight that can destroy a monster in one blow. Seen in episode 20. *'Suspension Ray': A ray of energy that suspends an enemy in the air and allows Iron King to manipulate his opponent. Used against Zaira Unicorn. Iron_Kick.png|Iron Kick IMG_20160328_232618.jpg IMG_20160328_190632.jpg IMG_20160329_233403.jpg IMG_20160328_193128.jpg IMG_20160329_211640.jpg IMG_20160401_143452.jpg IMG_20160331_231640.jpg IMG_20160331_231700.jpg IMG_20160331_231716.jpg IMG_20160330_233555.jpg|Unknown Cutter Ray IMG_20160329_225031.jpg|Unknown Sheild Gallery iron kingd.PNG dfi.PNG Iron Kingy.JPG Irony King.jpg more iorn kingu.jpg fdgdgdf.jpeg gdfggd.PNG|Iron King battling Vacumira IronKing-1.jpg|Iron King vs. Jairogesu iron kingyu.jpg|Iron King fighting Kiri Giron Iron king 1.jpg Iron King 2.jpg Iron King 3.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Iron King Category:Protagonists